


Dolor

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mismo universo de "Guerra y Muerte", Otros personajes se mencionan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Esta vez la victoria del de ojos de lechuza fue diferente.





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Tardísimo pero aquí esta el dia 6.

Timothy y Guerra luchaban frente al palacio de su padre.  
Eso no era nuevo, los dos siempre estaban dispuestos a medir fuerzas; muchas veces antes habían peleado uno contra el otro, en ocasiones ganaba Guerra otras tantas vencía Timothy y otras más empataban.  
Esta vez la victoria del de ojos de lechuza fue diferente.  
Llevaban horas peleando, Guerra llevaba una nueva espada ya que la original aun la tenía Muerte como símbolo de su unión, esta también había sido creada por los ciclopes pero la empuñadura era negra y la hoja parecía estar siempre manchada de sangre. Timothy utilizaba igualmente utilizaba una espada aunque no fuera su muy bueno con ella, se hubiera amedrentado por la habilidad de su hermano de no ser porque su orgullo se lo impedía, le había asestado varias estocadas con su espada antes de Guerra se la quitara con un mandoble, era hora de usar su arma predilecta (que coincidentemente era la misma de Guerra).  
Tomo la distancia necesaria y alzo el arma, su lanza se incrusto en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano en un tiro limpio pero al instante ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal.  
El icor no tardo en brotar como cada que se herían sin embargo el alarido que dio Guerra nunca antes lo había escuchado a pesar de haber oído a muchos morir. Timothy corrió a extraerle la lanza, un riachuelo dorado escapo de la herida, el mismo líquido dorado que empapaba la punta de la lanza. Sorprendido llamo a Febo pues Guerra no dejaba de quejarse, hubiera pensado que era una broma sino fuera por el gesto de dolor y el sufrimiento que podía ver en sus ojos, además la abertura no cerraba.  
-.-  
La noticia corrió rápida por los cielos, mares e incluso en los oscuros dominios de Thomas: Guerra estaba herido de gravedad.  
El guerrero reposaba en el palacio de su hermano Febo sufriendo terribles dolores, el icor no dejaba de empapar su túnica ni las sabanas no importaba que hiciera el de argénteo arco nada parecía funcionar y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo, nunca había tratado con algo así.  
Guerra trata de resistir el dolor y no dar gritos que hasta los mortales que viven debajo del Monte Olimpo lo puedan escuchar pero es difícil cuando el icor que le mantiene existiendo parece arder dentro de él, aprieta la mandíbula pero aun así se le puede oír en cada rincón de la morada de los dioses. El dolor es perceptible en su voz y los corazones de los inmortales se compadecen, pero ninguno es capaz sanarle o calmar su malestar.  
.  
.  
Enio y sus hermanas llegaron a la morada de Febo en cuanto se enteraron y desde entonces permanecían en guardia, asustadas de que un nuevo mal atacara a su padre mientras se encontraba en desventaja (ellas nunca dirían que se encontraba débil). Ninguna poseía un don para la sanación pero aun así intentaban ayudar a Febo en lo que necesitara.  
Diana apareció para intentar reconfortar a su vástago pero no pudo más que murmurar unas pocas palabras vacilantes antes de retirarse a su morada. Bruce estuvo más tiempo pero tampoco hizo mucho por su hijo, en cuanto a Timothy… de él no se sabía nada desde que Febo declaro no saber qué hacer por Guerra.  
.  
Mas había alguien que no visito a Guerra, alguien que debería ser quien no se apartara de el en ningún momento.  
Muerte.  
Pero a nadie le importo, nadie cuchicheo o dijo una palabra por su ausencia.  
Preferían que no se apareciera pues era muy probable que Guerra muriera, y seria tristísimo que Muerte se llevara a su esposo al sombrío reino de los muertos.  
.  
.  
Muerte más que nadie estaba consciente del lamentable estado de Guerra.  
Las Moiras le mostraron como el hilo dorado que representaba a su cónyuge iba perdiendo de apoco su brillo. Fue el a quien consultaron las Tejedoras la situación, no sabían que hacer, la muerte de un dios era algo sumamente extraño pero no imposible por ejemplo estaba Pan y antes de él Urano. Pero aunque no fuera imposible si fue inesperado, el destino de Guerra no era morir y de alguna manera estaba ocurriendo.  
.  
.  
La progenie de Guerra estaba inquieta, no ver mejoría en su padre las hacia querer desgarrar a Timothy y arrastrarlo hasta el Tártaro, pero Bruce se los impidió alegando que el estado de Guerra no es culpa suya sino de los Hados.  
Mientras tanto Muerte se agiliza, ver a su amante sufrir turbo su ser y aunque quiere hacer lo mismo que sus hijas se contiene, necesita respuestas. ¿De qué sirve quedarse velando en la cabecera o herir a Timothy cuando puede salvarlo de un destino injusto?  
Busca a las Grayas, tiene que arrebatarles el ojo y el diente pero consigue lo que necesita: la cura para Guerra. Sin embargo obtiene algo que no esperaba pero es igual de importante: el nombre de la verdadera responsable, Timothy arrojo la lanza, sí, pero todo fue orquestado por la que lleva el arco de plata.  
.  
Baja al lugar temido por mortales e inmortales, llena un jarrón con agua del rio Flegetonte y lo mezcla con néctar; luego lo lleva donde Febo trata inútilmente de ayudar a su amante. Hace que Guerra beba el menjurje a pesar de que prácticamente está bebiendo lava, los dolores desaparecen casi al instante y la hemorragia se detiene, en un poco más de tiempo estará bien augura aliviado Febo. Las hijas de Guerra sonríen por la noticia más siguen firmes alrededor de su padre, no se apartarían de su lado hasta que él pudiera regresar a los campos de batalla.  
Le da un beso a Guerra antes de que este caiga en el hechizo de su hermana y sale de la habitación, por más que desee quedarse con el aún tiene cosas que hacer.   
Por ejemplo darle caza a la Cazadora.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien entendió las referencias?


End file.
